


HONEY

by WarioGirl



Category: Earthworm Jim (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: Sallie Knight owns a cute Bakery in Terlawk, but is bored of her life at the moment. When an unfortunate event occurs at one of the Superhero's birthday gathering, she meets Earthworm Jim, and they become good friends, helping each other battle with their own problems and bonding a far more personal connection...





	1. The Honey-Moon Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> It has been FAR too long since I've written anything decent for the Earthworm Jim fandom, so I've decided to stick with a simple plot-line for now, and just see how it goes. Please enjoy~
> 
> -CAST-  
> Sallie Knight (C) Wario-Girl  
> Meifeng (C) Kitsune-kami-shin  
> Miss. Dark (C) UmbraetheDark
> 
> Earthworm Jim and co. (C) Doug TenNapel

 

#  ** HONEY **

#  ** Chapter 1: The Honey-Moon Bakery **

Breathing.

That’s all she focused on at that very moment.

Keep breathing…

Several bodies tumbled around her, slightly startling her, but she remained still.

Nice and slowly…

Keeping at a rhythm, it calmed her tensed body. Already, she could feel sweat beading on her forehead, rolling up towards her hairline, before falling. Many more followed, running up her cheeks towards the corners of her eyebrows. She closed her eyes and exhaled yet again.

Keep breathing…

“Al’right, ladies! Yer can relax now!” Came the shrill voice of her Yoga-Instructor.

With a sharp gasp of relief, Sallie Knight threw her legs back down onto the yoga-mat, resuming back to her kneeling position. She felt a smile of pride blossoming onto her face and couldn’t stop it.

Finally, she had successfully performed the Supported Headstand. It was a gruelling task, but her body was finally able to sustain it. After several weeks of classes and countless falls.

Perking her head back up, she saw her Yoga Instructor giving her a rewarding smile of approval, her pointy-nailed hands on her hips. “Good one, Sallie! I knew yer could do it!” Ah, Mrs. Bleverage, certainly an interesting woman, brash and loud, with her curler-laden brunette hair and somewhat unsightly yellow tracksuit. But Sallie didn’t judge. Mrs. Bleverage didn’t care about anyone’s opinion on her, and continued her life to improves others, not to impress them. That was something Sallie greatly admired, despite Mrs. Belverage’s coarse and sometimes callous remarks. Yoga was supposing a relaxing class in Gym, but Mrs. Bleverage taught it as if it was the Army, which frightened many of her other clients. Except Sallie. She liked it, and certainly motivated her to take her lessons seriously, and to succeed in many difficult poses. Thankfully, Mrs. Belverage’s punitive remarks to Sallie’s previous failures had softened over the time, and now she only ‘gently’ makes a snarky comment here and there over Sallie’s posture or hair. But overall, she was a pleasant lady to work with. Her heavy make-up and figure suggested that she was not the sort of woman who would perform Yoga Classes at her local Gym, but she was an expert on the mat, performing twists and bends that amazed, and horrified, her class. But it gave them hope.

Wrapping up the Yoga session, Mrs. Bleverage stood proudly in front of her army of women, their blushed faces gently soothed with the Gym’s air-conditioning. Sallie took a long, deep breath, easing completely as she stood up with the others.

“Yer have all done well!” The round lady began, her thick eyebrows rising. “I am so proud of yer all, yer have improved yerselves so much! Now, go out into the world yet again, and be the proud, single ladies yer all are!”

The woman beside Sallie shyly held her hand up.

“Uh, actually, I’m married-”

“Proud, single ladies!” Mrs. Bleverage interrupted loudly and clapped her hands to dismiss the class. Everyone dispersed, gathering their belongings that sat along the back wall. Sallie eagerly grabbed her bottle of water and began to chug it only to stopped quickly when she noticed Mrs. Bleverage approaching her. “Sallie, can I have a word with yer for a moment?”

“Sure,” Sallie replied, a little uncertain. “What’s up?”

“Yer see, I’ve been thinking. I saw this guy in the Trailer Park the other day, and I thought that he would be a nice fit for yer,”

Sallie was surprised at the comment, but shook her head, kindly rejecting her incoming offer.

“Thank you for the thought, Mrs. Bleverage, but I’m not ready for anything right now,”

Mrs. Belverage’s eyes widened, disturbed.

“ _Fifteen_ years of being single-!”

“Actually, ten,” Sallie corrected her gently. “Besides, didn’t you say that us women are better without men?”

“Well, yeah, sure, but…” She played with her manicured nailed for a moment. Sallie smirked, waiting for her response to the contradictions. Then: “Yer such a lovely girl. You have some good friends around yer, yer own a lovely Bakery…it’s just kinda sad to see that you’ve got no man…y’know,”

Sallie smiled sadly. She appreciated Mrs. Bleverage’s thoughtfulness, as impetuous as some may be. She was almost like the butch-maternal figure she never had.

“I understand, and like I said, I _really_ appreciate the thought, Mrs. Bleverage, but a man is the reason why I left England in the first place. I know not _all_ guys are like that but…. I don’t know,” She folded her arms and her eyes fell to the ground. “I guess I’m just too scared again,”

“I know how it is,” The large lady swung her hand to pat Sallie’s back sympathetically, the patting rough and heavy-handed, jerking Sallie forward. “But hey, I ain’t gonna let my broken marriage happen to you too. Just do what I do, change yer name to ‘ _Mrs’_. That way, it keeps the men off you.”

“True, but I’m not planning on scaring guys away from me, just not willing to chase them right now,”

Mrs. Bleverage respected that answer, and gave her a kind smile, the kindest one Sallie had ever seen. Suddenly, she looked like a mother finally seeing her daughter grow.

“I understand. But hey, yer ever need a man, just come to me,”

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind, thank you,”

Mrs. Bleverage gave her one more smile before leaving her, returning back to her station for the next Yoga Session.

“See yer next week, Miss. Knight!”

*

Those who don’t know Terlawk suffers from the delusion that it never gets hot there. They have this vision of everlastingly cool summers and bitter cold winters. But never heat, at least the way its experienced further south, and in the big cities.

Springtime had already adorned the trees with flat, oval leaves. Many of the trees that lined with the avenues were adorned in pink and white blossom, their silky perfect heart-shaped petals shimmering in the breeze, its stunning scent becoming diffused in the warm wisps of air.

And despite the youth of the season, the heat of Summer had arrived far too early for all 205 residences of Terlawk to prepare. Not that many minded. In fact, a lot of the local businesses thrived on the seasons. Heat is what brought customers out, to enjoy the sunny days.

It was always a pleasure for Sallie Knight when she left the Gym, her body had grown accustomed to their cooling fans, and the instant she stepped foot outside she was engulfed with a balmy heatwave, and she _loved_ it. After relishing the warmth for a moment, she began to walk down the path towards her home. Unlike many of the residents, who lived in the Suburban part of Terlawk, Sallie lived in the small-town centre near the Terlawk Mall, where small businesses nestled tightly against one another and hugged the pavements. It was almost like a mini city of its own, cosy and always bustling with life. And when it was adorned with decoration, it was even better. Right now, the townsfolk have decked the town-centre already, with sunny banners that strung along the roof-eaves of red-bricked buildings in pretty shades of blues, whites and reds. Paper Lanterns hung over the pavements, wavering slightly in the pleasant breeze, their bright-colours stunning in the sunshine. Stalls had opened to the streets too, the owners hollering at customers to entice them to look at their goods, their tents shading them from the hot orb above them.  To many tourists, the choice of décor could be rather questionable, almost as if the townsfolk were desperately trying to implicate a seaside-town theme to their dry-looking town, despite having no actual seaside nearby. But the efforts were always appreciated, and the weather certainly made it feel like a typical day at the sunny beaches.

It was a little unfortunate that Terlawk Town was more dry-looking with its stone-works and bricked houses, and with little-to-no greenery around except for the potted planters by countless windows. But this was home to many, as much as a playground for Super-Heroes and Super-Villains.

Yes, who would have thought a small town like Terlawk would be the centre point for battles between Good and Evil. While it happened on a few occasions, it had become the norm to the residents. Now, whenever a battle started, everyone just leaves the area, mostly out of fear, but the Super-Heroes were trusted, for many of them secretively lived in Terlawk too. So men in strange costumes, giants hamsters and women with singing voices that could set themselves alight in flames was normal for Terlawk, and perhaps that is one of the things Sallie loved about this small, quaint town. The extraordinary was just, well, ordinary. To an extend…

Unfortunately, throughout her time of living in Terlawk, Sallie had yet to witness a battle between Good and Evil. Terlawk had been untouched since the great battle between a worm and a slug, but since then the town had been at peace. It was probably a good thing, considering the circumstance of their position. 

Eventually, she had found home, and took a moment to gaze upon the building before her. Her pride and joy. Her only route of escape from her troublesome past, and now it would be her forever home. At the corner of the street was her Patisserie and her home. A tall, narrow building that stuck out against the other typical buildings in the town. Flushes of flowers ornate the building, with decorative weaves of flowers hanging above the door, a couple of hanging-baskets full of pansies and two large windows from either side revealing the cute bakery and café inside. Flowery awnings hung above the large windows, shading the small, round tables and chairs. The welcoming sign above the door was written in gold featuring a beautifully-drawn moon, and a small smile came to Sallie’s face:

**THE HONEY-MOON BAKERY**

The Patisserie’s unique appearance often attracted customers, and it was certainly a fantastic way of meeting the locals and making friends. To think it used to be an ugly one-bedroom house…

After staring at her home for a moment, Sallie opened the door, and was almost knocked back by the warm smells of dough, cinnamon and coffee. Inside had many more small tables and chairs, dotted around in an organised fashion, ornamented with tiny vases of a single rose. And in the far corner was were the magic truly happened. The counters were heaped high with some of the most delicate breads and desserts, the glaze on the strawberry tarts shone as if they had been freshly polished that morning. Rows of Cupcakes, from the classic vanilla to the interesting ‘Bacon-flavoured’ ones, were displayed neatly behind the glass pane, followed by doughnuts of all kinds, cream tarts, scones and eclairs, which were freshly baked that morning. Fluffy shell-shaped madeleines, rainbow-coloured macaroons and bite-sized chocolate cakes brimmed with delight under the display lights, all very tempting.

Behind the counter was a woman Sallie instantly recognised. She was shaking flour over her wooden bench, and next to her the walls were neatly lined with bowls and trays. Fresh fruit tumbled out of wicker baskets, and huge stacks of flour and sugar leaned against the shirting board.

Now, there was no one in the café. A typical quiet morning, but they were expecting company soon when everyone leaves for their lunch-breaks. But that was not Sallie’s biggest concern. She had a very important delivery to make later this evening.

Upon hearing the chimes from the front-door, the woman turned around and shined a cheerful smile at Sallie.

“Sallie!” Meifeng beamed, her crimson eyes sparkled in merriment. She was a very beautiful woman, with lengthy rosy-pink hair that framed her pretty face. She had tied it up in a bun while she was prepping the cakes for the afternoon. Meifeng was Sallie’s best friend and had known each other for the last five years. Sweet-hearted by nature but timid around strangers, and certainly no fan of those who were intimidating. But in the company of good friends, she was always a delight. Sallie and Meifeng always knew that, in spite of this, Meifeng was not human. Her little quirks, like her small fangs and her unusual eye-colours, gave that indication. But regardless of this, Sallie still loved her as a sister. Despite her calm attitude, Meifeng was perhaps a little more dangerous and out of control when she first met Sallie. Lost and alone, without much acknowledgement from where she came from in the first place, Sallie was her only real connection to the human world. She did not understand many things about the life she was about to endure. But throughout many turmoil and plenty of stabbed cushions, Meifeng soon began to control herself. Sallie was so very proud of her development. Of course, she would have the occasional spaz out of control, as much as Sallie would sporadically snap with her terrible temper, but neither of them minded it. They knew one another more than anyone else and accepted each other as they are. Meifeng was Sallie’s ‘adopted’ sister, and no one can tell her otherwise.  

Meifeng’s unusual features had often terrified the older residents in Terlawk at first, ironically, and what usual ends up with Sallie being beaten numerous times by whooping canes and handbags whenever some attempted to push Meifeng away, eventually her sweet-nature grew onto them, and they now utterly adore her, more than Sallie at times, to their amusements. She was harmless…for all they know.

Meifeng waved a hand at Sallie, her fingers and cheeks covered in flour. “How did Yoga go?” She asked excitingly.

“Very good, thank you,” Came the reply as Sallie walked in, pushing the little gate by the counters to gain access. Making her way towards the back of the store, where a small, rustic-like living room was, Sallie put her bag onto the baroque sofa. “Mrs. Bleverage is getting softer on me,”

A high, cheerful laugh could be heard from the Café.

“Is she, now? She must have grown onto you,” Meifeng rolled her eyes with a cheeky smirk, grabbing the dough and began to knead it again, sprinkling more flour onto it.

“It seems that way,” Came back the reply from the other room. Meifeng could hear Sallie getting ready to join her. Lunchtime was nearing. “Heard from Miss. Dark yet?”

“Yeah, she came by about an hour ago. Told her you were at the Gym, so she said she’ll come back later tonight. She said she had found some really cool stuff that she wanted to show us,”

“Oooh, sounds dangerously intriguing,” Meifeng could feel Sallie’s grin in her voice. She stretched the dough in her hands, watching it form into thick strings of bread until she melded it back into a smooth ball.

“Oh, by the way, you know what you’re going to make for the ceremony?”

“I have an idea…”

Sallie soon returned, tying her hair into a thick ponytail and turned to the sink, washing her hands. “I thought the Bacon-Flavoured Cupcakes weren’t gonna cut it,”

Meifeng was surprisingly disappointed.

“Are you sure? They’re our top-sellers,”

“Yes, but…this is for the Super-Heroes, the very _Galactic Heroes League themselves_! One of their very first female Heroes has recently turned 70, and I doubt she’d like Bacon-Flavoured Cupcake!” Sallie giggled, the very thought of an older lady scoffing layers upon layers of crispy bacon amusing to her.

“It’s a shame it’s so last minute though,” Meifeng replied, patting the dough ball down. “We could have made a _huge_ platter of cakes and desserts. Just to say thank you, to all of them,”

“I know, I know,” Sallie sighed sadly. She felt the same way too. “But the Hamsternator told me their last caterer got crushed by a cow, so they needed someone else,”

Meifeng blinked and looked at Sallie with furrowed brows.

“…how do you get crushed by a cow?”

Sallie shrugged.

“Beats me,” Standing by the counter, Sallie rubbed her chin and pondered for a moment. Meifeng watched her for a time.

“So…?”

“I’m designing the cake in my head. I want something unique, but impressive,”

“Be careful, Sal, remember the last time you attempted to try something new.” Meifeng couldn’t suppress the giggle when she thought back to that memory. Their beautifully-decorated gothic cake they made especially for Miss. Dark’s birthday last year was too top-heavy and fell onto Miss Dark, tiny sugar-skulls and ghostly candies scattered everywhere in her dining room. She was lucky for had forgiven them for it…eventually. But now the memory was humorous to the three ladies.

Sallie playfully slapped her arm for reminding her of the incident.

“I’ve learnt my lesson,” Yes, she did. Clearing Miss. Dark dining… “Hmm, so I’m thinking of an elegant three-tier cake. Perhaps white and pink, spring,”

“How about cherry blossom?” Meifeng suggested, getting excited with the idea of creating a gorgeously extravagant cake. “Maybe-Maybe the cake can have branches coiling around it could be icing, with pink and white blossoms- Oh! Perhaps the cake can be a really soft blue instead of white!”

Meifeng was always good with bouncing concept ideas with Sallie once it came to the designs. Now, what was just a pretty cake became something so elaborate and flowery, stunning! There were moments where Sallie would be lost without Meifeng’s beautiful mind.

“That sounds perfect. I’m sure she’ll love it. Something not too simple or insulting. Just an elegant beautiful cake, for an elegant beautiful lady,” Spying the sparkle of eagerness in Meifeng’s eyes, Sallie rolled her eyes playfully and yielded. “And _of course_ you can help,”

A squeal of exhilaration escaped Meifeng, as she pulled Sallie into a quick hug before hurrying towards the back.

“I’ll get the icing!”

*

“Eaaasssy does it…” Sallie murmured, painfully slowly, her eyes locked onto a single petal of a cherry blossom, its delicate sugary form pressed gently yet steadily onto the cake’s base. It had taken them a good few hours to work it out, but the cake was almost completed. It probably would have been done sooner if they didn’t get so busy. They had to leave the cake to one side a few times to serve the customers, which didn’t take them that long. The positive reaction from the customers of the work-in-progress cake was certainly encouraging and gave Sallie and Meifeng confidence that their creation was going to blow the _Galactic Heroes League_ ’s minds. The colours of the cake were of gentle, soft pastel shades of blue, pink, white and brown, and Meifeng had focused her absolute attention to the detailing of each blossom petal and the branches. And to their disbelief, the cake was far more impressive and stunning than both had anticipated. Meifeng was sad to see it go tonight, but they took plenty of pictures of it once the cake was finished.

Sallie added the last detail of the cake, piping letters in delicate, soft pink handwriting:

**_Happy Birthday Captain Beauty_ **

They took a step back, admiring the cake from a distance, and both sighed in relief to see that it was just perfect, and done in time.

“I don’t want to give her this cake anymore,” Sallie chuckled softly, glancing at her watch. The Ceremony was going to happen in no longer than two hours. And while making the cake itself was already a difficult task, transporting it was the worst.

Meifeng leaned her head onto Sallie’s shoulder, smiling.

“Same…can we cancel?” She asked jokingly and received a mock-angry glare.

“The Hamsternator told me the Ceremony is going to take place in the _Embers Lounge_ , they have a private function. I mean, I thought they’d take it to their Headquarters, but he said it was currently going under some maintenances,”

“You going to be okay?”

Sallie smiled, waving her hand.

“I’ll be perfectly fine. We’ve done this over a million of times. Besides, _Embers Lounge_ isn’t that far,” A heart laugh escaped her, brushing a long throng of brunette hair back behind her ear. “You okay minding the Bakery while I’m gone?”

“Oh, of course,” Meifeng beamed. As much as she would have liked to visit the other Super-Heroes, the idea of it frightened her too much still. Understanding her reasons, Sallie was content with going on her own.

“If she causes any trouble, I’ll keep an eye on her,” A voice perked up from behind.

Sallie and Meifeng turned around to see another lady standing at the other side of the counter, and it appeared she had been watching them talk for a while. Sallie was relieved to see she wasn’t a waiting customer, but another dear friend.

Miss Dark smirked back at Meifeng and Sallie, amused by their startled expression of her sudden appearance. No matter how many times she does that, she will always catch them off-guard. But they were hard-workers and very passionate about their creations, so it was no wonder they never assume Miss. Dark’s presence until it was too late. Miss Dark didn’t mind it though, it was fun for her. Ivory skin in black clothes, she was the perfect picture of a Gothic supermodel. Her physical appearance sharply contrasted against the typical colourful, and sometimes plain, humans in Terlawk, and it terrified a few residents. But she did not harm, just like Meifeng, and the people in Terlawk, unfortunately, were too rash to judge others by their appearance. Sallie was not one of them. She befriended people because she felt a wonderful kinship with them, despite their appearances. It was proof that you should never judge a book by its cover. Besides, Sallie really admired Miss Dark’s unique style, with her short angled-bob hairstyle, which shared the same dark brown colour as Sallie, complimented with her signature crimson goggles and black hat. She wasn’t hard to miss, an enigmatic 5’9’’ woman in a black tank-top, cargo-pants and combat-boots, _really_ stuck out. But that was never a bad thing for Sallie. She respected her so much for her style and attitude to life. But what was most unusual was that, well, Sallie and Meifeng didn’t knew Miss. Dark’s full, or perhaps, _real_ name. Miss. Dark was the name she introduced to them with, and they respected it. There was only one Miss. Dark after all.

Sallie couldn’t help but envy the lifestyle Miss. Dark had, how she could travel between Dimensions and return with some interesting goods from her travels. Perhaps one day Miss. Dark could bring her along. She adored her Bakery, of course, but sometimes it was simply too boring. She needed some excitement and hoping Terlawk’s history with fighting Superheroes would quench that thirst. Still, nothing.

Meifeng placed her fists onto her hips, pouting playfully.

“What are you trying to say, Miss. Dark?” She giggled, and their friend’s autumn-brown eyes sparked in mischief.

“I’m only playing,” Miss Dark grinned, flapping her hand at Meifeng. She eyed the cake for a moment and was unable to hide the surprise off her face. “Wow, you guys have _really_ outdone yourselves!”

“Thank you,” Both Meifeng and Sallie piped up, smiling proudly.

“I hope Captain Beauty will like it,” Sallie added, and Miss. Dark shrugged.

“I don’t see why she wouldn’t,” She rested her elbows onto the counter, cupping her chin with her hands. “She’d be stupid if she didn’t,”

“It’ll be fine, Sallie,” Meifeng reassured her, expecting the comment ages ago. It happened all the time, Sallie gets a little anxious when showing off a new cake to some event, but the reception of it was always positive. Meifeng’s crimson eyes blinked a few times, and then she turned to Miss. Dark, suddenly looking like an excited puppy. “Oh, Miss. Dark! You have things you wanna show us,”

Miss Dark grinned.

“I thought you would never ask,” She chuckled, attempting to retrieve the items, but stopped. “Eh, want to see them later? Sallie, you’ll need to get going soon, yes?”

Sallie nodded.

“Better to get there early than on time,” She replied, patting her apron down. “I’ll have to get ready,”

Meifeng and Miss. Dark shared a smile with her. It was going to be another great night.

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Galactic Heroes League

#  ** Chapter 2: **

#  ** The Galactic Heroes League **

 

Sallie had not expected so many Super-Heroes to attend to the party. Of course, for someone as famous as the legend Captain Beauty, surely it would have picked up a large crowd of attenders. But…

From behind the white-clothed catering table, Sallie stared at the bustling Super-Heroes, a mixture of alien creatures and strange humans, the attenders all gathering in huddles, talking to their allies and catching up, the bizarre combination of accents in the air, bathed in the classical music that floated around the tall hall and all around her.

Anxiously, Sallie’s eyes fell to her feet, her arms folded behind her. She was told to wait beside her cake, which was covered in a white, silken veil, to keep it as a surprise. Figuring it was a special event, Sallie was simply dressed in smart attire: Black pants, black buttoned shirt. Of course, she kept her boots on, but no one was going to see them anyway.

Sweeping her tight, long braid over her shoulder, Sallie looked up to hear a gruff of a voice and smiled thankfully to see a familiar face. A large, anthropomorphic hamster began to approach Sallie, his wide smile almost buried in-between his famous huge cheeks. Despite his intimidating height, small-masked face and great, round belly, the Mighty Hamsternator was incredibly friendly, always cracking jokes and gave the best hugs! Sallie watched as the Super-Hero thudded his way towards her, his yellow cape billowing behind him as he marched.

“Hey, Sallie! Glad yer can make it!”

“Thank you so much for the invite, Mr. Hamsternator,” Sallie piped up, standing up straight as if addressing royalty. The Hamsternator waved a paw at her, his carroty-orange gloves reflecting the sharp lights of the hall, dismissing her polite title.

“Ahh, stop it with the formality, we’re all friends here,” He chuckled.

“I can’t help it. You guys are…” She trailed off. Celebrities came to mind. “I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve never really been in the company of Super-Heroes before. I feel a little out of place,”

“Nonsense!” The Hamsternator boomed, swinging a strong, furred arm around her shoulders roughly, making the small human stumble slightly. “Here, while Captain Beauty is making her way here, let me introduce you to some friends!”

Sallie opened her mouth to reply, but the Hamsternator had already dragged her from her station, approaching a circle of Super-Heroes nearby. And to her surprise, many them weren’t so different compared to her. If they were dressed as ordinary citizens, she wouldn’t have noticed their Super-Hero status. Perhaps she had been living amongst Super-Heroes all this time. One man looked completely normal, clad in a simple brown suit, with small black eyes and a small brown moustache underneath his nose, matching in colour with his Toupee. Another man stood beside him, a rather small and frail looking human compared to his friends. He wore an outfit of bright orange with a fitted blue cape that trailed down to his knees. Sallie noticed, in mute disgust, for what she had mistaken as a blond moustache was snot running down from his nose. She composed herself before reacting, reminding herself that she had seen worse. The man beside him was a little more grotesque: His forehead much larger than any human, with thick branches of what appeared to be veins coming out of his forehead, making them appear almost like fleshy antlers. He had a buff chest yet skinny legs, an uncommon statue.  

The Super-Heroes all turned to see the Hamsternator approach them, their eyes smiling to see that he had brought the small stranger towards them.

“Hey guys, this is Sallie Knight, the Baker I’ve told yer about!” The Hamsternator introduced, beckoning a hand to Sallie, before facing her. “Sallie, this is Zantor: Master of the Flying Toupee, Whooping-Cough Boy and Mr. Forehead-Vein,”

Sallie gave a shy wave.

“Hey,”

The Super-Heroes waved back, smiling.

“It ain’t often we get a human in these secret events,” Mr. Forehead-Vein pointed out, and Sallie shook her head.

“I know, but don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me,” She winked and they shared a small chuckle.

“So, what did you make for Captain Beauty?” Zantor asked, his voice a slow grumble.

“It’s a surprise for everyone,” Sallie smirked. “That’s why it’s covered, but I promise you, it’ll look _and_ taste great! My co-baker and I put our hearts and souls into it.”

“I bet it’ll be wonderful,” Zantor replied, tucking his hands into his suit pockets.

Sallie couldn’t stop her smile. She might have only met a fraction of the Super-Heroes, but she felt as though she was basked in the attention of Celebrities, the only human to ever truly talk to them, while they were off-duty. Already they seemed relaxed around her, and their conversations never felt awkward. She didn’t want this to end, it was brilliant!

“It’s a shame about Sir Cooks-A-Lot,” Whooping-Cough Boy sniffed, grabbing a white hanky from his gun-holster and began to dab his snotty nose with it.

“Yeah, I heard…” Sallie replied sadly, crossing her arms behind her. “How did he get crushed by a cow?”

“No one really knows,” The Hamsternator interjected, shaking his head. “It’s unfortunate,”

“Maybe some lunatic launched the cow from elsewhere, huh?” Sallie laughed softly, implying the joke, but noticed the awkward glances from the Super-Heroes and went silent, quickly going red. The Hamsternator saw this and smiled.

“Naw, don’t be embarrassed. We just know a certain guy who has a history of doing weird stuff like that,”

“A bad guy, huh?” Came a small smirk.

“Not exactly…”

Sallie blinked, a little bewildered with the Hamsternator’s reply, but then he looked up behind her suddenly, and his eyes widened to see the new arrivals.

“ _Jimbo!_ ” He boomed right beside Sallie’s head, and the human cried out, ducking and cupping her ears quickly, but the Hamster-Hero was too excited to realise her distress, and was already gone.

Mr. Forehead-Vein laughed merrily.

“Oh, Hamsty may have huge cheeks, but boy does he have a big mouth,”

“And a big stomach,” Whooping-Cough Boy added, and the Super-Heroes burst out laughing in jest. Sallie only smiled, sticking a finger in her stunned ear and wiggled it a little bit, relieved that she had not gone deaf.

“Wow, I love how you guys are with each other. It’s wonderful to know that you treat each other with respect, you’re like a family,”

“That’s because we _are_ ,” Mr. Forehead-Vein piped up. “We help one another on missions, gather to play games like poker, or do bake sales-”

“Bake sales?!” Sallie burst out, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Oh my gosh! Can I join, please?”

The Super-Heroes chuckled at the adorable display of eagerness.

“Oh, well, we’ll have to see,” Zantor murmured, a small smile on his face. Whooping-Cough Boy wagged a finger at her, as if talking to a small little girl.

“Y-Yeah, you’ll need to be a Super-Hero,”

“B-But I _am_ a Super-Hero!” Sallie announced, and the Super-Heroes gave her a quizzical look. “I saved the day today, didn’t I? Without me, you butts wouldn’t _have_ a cake!” And they all shared a wholehearted laugh.  

Mr. Forehead-Vein looked up to see The Hamsternator approaching them again, with another Super-Hero, and he bent down to Sallie’s height, cupping a hand to her ear.

“Remember the guy who has that history of launching cows?” He whispered, and she nodded silently. “You’re about to meet him,”

Sallie heard the Hamsternator walking towards them, his heavy steps ascending, and she turned around to greet him and the Super-Hero.

“Heya guys!” A new voice came to her ear, slightly Southern American.

And the instant she saw the Super-Hero, she went cold in realization to see that he was certainly not human, nor a cute, fluffy creature of a sort. But instead, he was more alien-looking. Of course, Sallie didn’t judge, but she just wasn’t expecting to see tall Super-Hero. He was very different. The first thing she noticed was that his head was clearly of a worm. The tip of the tail-end hung behind his head, like a small ponytail, and he stared back at her with huge eyes with unsettling mismatched pupils: His right eye nothing but a small black pupil, while his left eye was a fully-developed green iris. And what was more bizarre was that it was clear the body he had was not his own. It appeared to be some sort of Super-Suit, crisp white with thick dark-navy straps that clung his burly chest in a form of a cross, connected to his blue belt, which hugged around his small waist. He wore matching blue gloves, hemmed with the same gold as his huge collar, where his wormy head came from. What an unusual character, a worm in a super-suit-

Then it hit her.

This is the hero of Terlawk!

The Hamsternator noticed the two of them staring and nudged the Super-Suited Worm.

“Jim, this is Sallie, the Baker that just saved this party,” The Hamsternator introduced. And he turned to Sallie but trailed off to see that she was staring up at the Earthworm with the strangest look in her eyes. Almost a fascination in his friend.  

Sallie couldn’t help it. Once the initial shock of his strange appearance had subsided, Sallie had found herself studying him closely, eyeing up the detail of his suit, the strange texture of his flesh, his _eyes_ … eccentric, electrifying, attractive…

She hadn’t felt this in a _long_ time. Her legs began to tremble, and she couldn’t stop it. Her blood was on fire.

She _hated_ this! Utterly hated this!

Trying to coax herself out of this gaze, she bit the tip of her finger firmly, her eyes roaming up and down his Super-Suit, admiring it, back to his face. The world seemingly becoming nothing but a blur, numbed and silent, and only she and the Super-Hero of Terlawk were there.

When the Earthworm flashed a smile at her, one that seemed unexpectedly charming to her, she was horrified to find her heart lurching to her throat, skipping a beat. She wanted to grab her own head and punch it.

_Stop it! This is unprofessional!_

“Uh, I take it you know him?” The Hamsternator’s voice broke Sallie’s trance, and she distracted herself by looking at him. She nodded, a little too frantically.

“Y-Yes, he saved Terlawk, I believe?” She glanced at the Earthworm shyly, and saw him nodded proudly, folding his beefy arms across his chest.

“Yep. That was me! Earthworm Jim!”

“It’s such an honour to meet you, James. I’ve heard stories how you defeated…um…some Slug?”

The mention of a certain Slug made the Super-Heroes winced, emitting noises of disgust.

“Ah yes, the Evil Queen Pulsatin’, Bloated, Festerin’, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed Slug For-a-butt!” Jim announced, and saw the small human looked stunned.

“Wow…that’s a mouthful…” She murmured, before her bright smile came back. “But that is really impressive,”

“Ah know,” Jim grinned proudly, patting his chest. “Ah couldn’t have done it without my Super-Suit!”

“Yes, it looks _really_ strong,” The sudden urge to touch his chest staggeringly rose, and Sallie almost kicked herself for thinking of that. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so tall,” Came the quick change of subject when she could no longer continue the conversation about his muscular physique.

“Uh, thanks,” For a time, Jim went silent, eyeing the human up and down, and then he bent down to her height. “Yer pretty small for a human too, ain’t yer?”

Sallie playfully frowned, placing her fists onto her hips.

“Small but mighty!” She exclaimed with a grin.

“Yeah, you better watch it, Jimmy,” Mr. Forehead-Veins sniggered as Jim stood back up. “She’s a Super-Hero, now,”

Sallie stood on her tip-toes, trying to compete with Earthworm Jim’s staggering height, though barely reaching his eye-level.

“Yeah! So, watch it, big boy!” She said in a fake stern-voice, trying to be serious, but was evidently struggling.

Jim smirked, interested, and decided to play along with the banter. Grabbing his hips, he cocked a brow at Sallie in mock-suspicion.

“Ohhh reaaalllyy? What are yer super-powers then?”

Sallie paused, and when Jim saw a dark grin on her face, and her eyes locking onto his groin, he noticed her alarmingly huge boots, and instinctively cupped his crotch with a wince, preventing them from being injured, and the Super-Heroes burst out laughing at the little display.

“I can imagine Jim getting beaten by a girl!” The Hamsternator howled, his large belly jiggling.

Jim glared hotly at his laughing friends, but felt the small human nudge his arm gently, making him look down at her.

“I’m actually a really nice person,” She winked at him. “I wouldn’t hurt you, unless provoked,”

“Ah, a rose with a thorn, huh?” Jim smiled, seeing the small blush on her cheeks, and before she could reply, the doors burst open, and another Super-Hero charged in.

“Everyone, places! Captain Beauty is here!”

“Oh boy!” Jim piped up in excitement. He grabbed Sallie’s hand and pulled her towards the Catering Table. “Yer come here with me, we’ll present her cake and award together!”

Sallie had found her words gone, barely able to catch herself as Jim pulled her towards the table, his huge fingers dwarfing her tiny hand. This was when she started to panic.

“J-James, what am I supposed to do? The Hamsternator didn’t walk me through this!”

“Just stay calm, Miss. Knight, Yer’ll be fine with me beside yer!”He held a finger at her. “Now, when I announce her cake, yer take the veil off. See, easy-peasy!” By the time they got behind the Catering Counter, he bent down and glanced under the table-cloth, making sure his award was there too, an adorable small trophy, a gold-plated Super-Heroine, with _Captain Beauty_ engraved into its base. “Oh, and when we finish, yer gotta meet my pal, Peter!”

Sallie held a hand over her shy smile, touched how comfortable Jim seemed around a non-Super-Hero.

“I would love to-”

“She’s here! Everyone! Hide!” The Hamsternator boomed, waiting for the last few Super-Heroes to run and duck behind the nearby towering speakers, and after closing the doors, he flicked the light off. Jim grabbed Sallie’s arm and dragged her down behind the Catering Table with him, and Sallie gave him a perplexed look. He placed a finger over his lips, silently hushing her, and Sallie smiled, having an idea on what was about to happen. They glanced over the Catering Table, hearing the soft mutters of voices from beyond the door. And the doors opened, revealing a small cluster of strangers.

“H-Huh? What’s going-”

The lights flooded the room, and all at once, the Super-Heroes, Jim and Sallie burst out from their hiding places, arms in the air.

“ _Surprise!_ ” A cheer burst to the ceiling, and Sallie saw Captain Beauty with a few of her fellow allies, her face in stunned awe, before she blushed and laughed. Sallie had expected Captain Beauty to look her age, but she should have known better. Her name did not lie. For a 72-year-old lady, she was staggeringly beautiful, with flawless honey-blond hair that draped down her back in thick waves, her face almost wrinkleless, sharp cheekbones with gorgeously fashioned make-up. She was dressed in a gown rather than her Super-Hero outfit, and the spectacular outfit compliment her remarkable figure, a white gown with sparkling jewels.

The hall was filled with clapping and cheers, party-poppers burst into the air and the music had resumed playing. The Hamsternator approached Captain Beauty, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“Happy birthday, Beaut!” He cheered, and Captain Beauty giggled modestly.

“Oh, Hamsty… you guys, this is so lovely!”

“And we have yet to give yer the surprise gifts!” Jim cried out, drawing attention to him and Sallie. Captain Beauty saw the small woman beside the Earthworm and cocked a brow. She was clearly a human, and a small scowl came onto her face.

With everyone watching, the Hamsternator brought Captain Beauty towards the Catering Table, and despite Sallie’s sweet smile, Captain Beauty did not seem impressed by her presence, but turned to Jim and reflected a respected smile to him.  “We are here to celebrate the birthday of the first female Super-Hero, the woman who inspired many little girls to change from Princess to Super-Hero, the woman who certainly made the guys look twice at her! Captain Beauty, to celebrate not only yer many years of fightin’ evil, but for being such an inspiration, we’ve got a nifty little award for you, as well as a beautifully-crafted cake,” Jim turned to Sallie, his silent cue, and reading it, Sallie lifted the veil to reveal the cake. Thankfully, it was still immaculate, and the hall gasped and awed at the detail, the colours and the sweet-looking texture of the cake.

All but Captain Beauty.

Jim whistled at the cake and nudged Sallie. “Damn, yer good!” He whispered, and Sallie felt her heart flutter, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to him. But-

“Are you freakin’ kiddin’ me?!” To Sallie’s dismay, it was Captain Beauty. “First, you bring a stinking human to my surprise party, and _then_ you got her to make me a cake?!” She glared at the cake hotly, hating the sickly-sweet design. “What is this, a birthday cake for a baby? I’m a Super-Hero, not a child!” Her sudden outburst had stunned her friends and Sallie, who’s face had drained from colour as she witnessed one of her biggest nightmares coming to life. All the Super-Heroes were watching Captain Beauty and the human, and Sallie swiftly felt like a little lower-class girl back in high school being confronted by a rich snobbish, student. Captain Beauty snatched at one of the pink blossoms, and Sallie felt her heart break to see her puncture clumsy dents into the cake as she scrutinised the edible flower. “The hell is this crap?!”

“I-It’s cherry blossom, ma’am…” Came the small voice. Jim stared, speechless, and turned at the human, who suddenly looked fragile, her face crumbling. He quickly grabbed her hand and was amazed to feel her respond so quickly to his comforting gesture, her fingers grabbing his index finger hard, quivering violently.

“N-Now, Captain Beauty-” Jim tried to talk, but he was sharply interrupted by the furious Captain Beauty, her face now red with rage.

“Cherry blossom?! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?! I fought many monsters back in Japan, I have seen many disturbing acts involving tentacles and lasers! You think giving me this childish cake with the tree of Japan was a good idea?! I mean, have you even done your research?!” She threw the cherry blossom flower onto the floor hard, and it shattered instantly.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Sallie whimpered in an unsteady voice, feeling the hot tears threatening her quickly. “I’m more than happy to make you another one, free of charge of course! I’ve made a mistake and I wish to rectify it! I-I want your cake to be perfect, for _you!_ ”

“I don’t want your crap service! You humans are the reason why my husband got killed! Stupid little creatures, always running around screaming for help, and you can’t even defend yourselves from the disasters you make!”

Sallie was on the verge of tears.

“M-Ma’am, _please-!_ ”

“Get lost, you useless human! I don’t _ever_ want to see you or your cakes ever again!” Captain Beauty snapped, and with an instant swing of her arm, she slapped the back of her hand at the cake, destroying it, and it splattered all over Sallie, who froze in place, her pupils dinted, watching her beautiful creation get destroyed by a _hateful_ woman, broken pieces of sponge and cream splattered heavily over her boots and the floor, the handmade blossom shattered the fell through her numbed hands like rain.

_She hated it…_

Sallie stood there in mute-horror, traumatized, and the Hamsternator quickly ushered Captain Beauty away, frantically apologising. Many of the Super-Heroes did not know what to do.

Once Jim got over his shock, he turned to see the little human shaking uncontrollably, her small hands trembling. His heart broke to see that she could no longer hold back and was silently crying. He placed a hand onto her shoulder comfortingly.

“Miss. Knight…”

“I need to clean up,” Was his only response, and she fled out of the hall as quickly as she could, stalking down the hallway, head down, humiliated, hands covered her face and streaming eyes.

*

Sallie didn’t know how long she had been, staring at the mirror, seeing the light smears of buttercream on her black shirt and pants. She had tried her best to erase any evidence of the disaster, not wanting to alarm Meifeng and Miss. Dark.  

She had stopped crying, but her red eyes and distressed features refused to leave her. The coldness in her blood remained. She just wanted to go home. As much as it pained her to leave the Hamsternator and Earthworm Jim behind…she couldn’t simply come back. Not after that. She couldn’t show her face to the Super-Heroes anymore. She should be ashamed of herself, and she was.

Making sure that no one saw her leave the bathroom, she rushed out of the _Embers Lounge_ without saying goodbye and out onto the darkened streets, into the lashing rain, away from it all. Keeping her head down, Sallie purposely took the long way home. Coming back home so soon would be suspicious. And so, she took the time to admire the decorations of Terlawk. All the narrow streets were lit with summer-themed lights, droplets flecking in the beam of the little glows of lights.

She couldn’t help but stew over what Captain Beauty had said… The old hag had no idea who she was talking to. Of course, she was a simple human, just like the rest of the townsfolk who now sat by a warm fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and possibly enjoying a book, something she wished she had done. But she greatly admired Super-Heroes. She understood the hard work that went behind the Super-Hero life, and the risks it held. She had seen it before…

Sallie stopped suddenly, her eyes staring at her drenched boots, which glistened in the night rain.

She felt so stupid, so humiliated in front of so many Super-Heroes, so many potential friends. In front of the Hamsternator and Earthworm Jim…

She gave the _Honey-Moon Bakery_ a bad name…

What did she do wrong? Was the cake offensive? Perhaps she should have done some research, but the limited time they had did not allow it. She had to think quick. Perhaps she presented it wrong. Or maybe she shouldn’t have even _been_ there…

She lifted her head, feeling the cold rain soak her hair into thick, black ropes, and she gazed at the perfect strands of fairy-lights that hung over the streets from two buildings. It was dazzling in the rain, perfect, not a blown bulb.

What a disaster…

She tried to convince herself that she did well considering the notice she got, it was a beautiful cake given to someone who unappreciated it, a spoilt-brat…

And yet, she found it hard to believe in those thoughts. Somewhere along the line, she made a mistake, and she was suffering the consequences.

What was she going to say to the others…? She couldn’t just _lie_ …word will surely get out. She just hoped that they were asleep by the time she returned.

Sallie turned around to the clock-tower behind her, further down the street, and frowned. 9:43pm. They’d surely be awake.

With that bitter thought, Sallie slowly made her way back home, musing over an excuse, just for tonight. She was too exhausted to tolerate with any sort of interaction anymore…

*

Meifeng and Miss. Dark sprung from the sofa upon hearing the chimes of the front-door. The Bakery was closed at this point, and so the only person to have access to it at this time would be Sallie.

Before Sallie entered the backroom, she forced a smile so that it wouldn’t rouse suspicion. Of course, she got the brunt of Captain Beauty’s criticism, but there was no way Meifeng was going to get it. She had done nothing wrong. That was her own fault.

When Sallie appeared in the dark doorway, her fake smile seemed to have succeeded.

“Welcome back!” Miss. Dark piped up, smiling, cradling a cup of hot chocolate.

“How did it go?” Meifeng asked excitingly, and despite expecting it, Sallie was unprepared.

“It went well,” She numbly lied, her smile tightened. Not wanting them to make a fuss, she began to walk up the stairs. She noticed their questionable gazes. “I’ll talk about it later,” Came the tired reply, and perhaps that was the nail in the coffin. By now, Meifeng and Miss. Dark were suspicious. Sallie wasn’t like this. Something was off…

But Sallie had already stalked off upstairs, unable to hide the truth from her friends any longer. She took sanctuary to her bedroom, a humble rustic boudoir, with a single bed and a small desk for her writing that looked upon the darkened rainy streets of Terlawk. Closing the door behind her, Sallie walked to her bed, removing her wet clothes and carelessly dropping them onto the floor, quickly getting dressed in her simple tank-top and shorts, and fell unconscious before her body hit the mattress.

Those words will still hurt in the morning…

 


	3. Chapter 3: An Earthworm in a Super-Suit

#  ** Chapter 3:  **

#  ** An Earthworm in a Super-Suit **

 

Meifeng stared at Sallie, currently paused at her cupcake decorating to watch her best friend.

She didn’t seem to have noticed. Her brows furrowed, a darkened scowl on her features, her dough-kneading aggressive. She had started to basic movements, rolling the dough into her hands, folding it, and it gradually gotten a little intense, her fingers digging and ripping it in ribbons, and she began to flatten the dough with her fists, punching the counter.

From her favourite table, Miss. Dark stopped sipping her tea, also watching Sallie.

“That’s some intense kneading, Sallie,” Miss. Dark observed.

“I always knead like this,” Came back the murmur, her voice low and dark.

Meifeng shook her head.

“Only when you’re in a bad mood,” She pointed out, her crimsons eyes locked onto Sallie’s face. It looked like thunder. For a time, there was no reply.

Sighing gently, Miss. Dark got up from her seat and approached the counter, leaning on it with her teacup in her hand.

“Something happened last night,” It wasn’t a question.

Meifeng noticed a wince in Sallie’s expression, but she didn’t reply. Meifeng could see her battling with something internally. Then she reached over, grabbing Sallie’s hand, and it seized movement.

“What happened?” She asked softly, and when Sallie faced her, the raw fury had softened, and she suddenly looked defeated. She didn’t say anything for a long time, trying to process the incident she so very much wanted to forget, but she knew her friends needed to know. It was eating her inside.

Sallie’s shoulders dropped.

“Last night was a disaster…”

Meifeng and Miss. Dark exchanged saddened looks. They had a feeling it was the case. Without being prompted, Sallie turned around to face them, looking depressed. “Captain Beauty didn’t like her cake,”

Meifeng’s eyes widened.

“How could she _not?!_ ” She cried out, more in shock than anger. “We’ve spent so much time and effort with it!”

“She hated the design…”

Miss. Dark scratched her arm, a little baffled too.

“If she didn’t like the design, then what the heck _does_ she like?”

“God knows…” Sallie shrugged, folding her arms. She didn’t care about the dough marking her black rolled-up sleeves. “Probably a picture of herself, the egotistic bastard,”

“What happened exactly?”

“Everything was fine. I met a few Super-Heroes, and they are such lovely people, interesting characters… And then we surprised her. But I noticed how she looked at me in distaste…” Sallie stalled, frowning for a time as she looked to the ground. “She seemed to have a dislike for humans,”

“Bah, without us, the Super-Heroes wouldn’t even _have_ a job!” Miss. Dark pointed out truthfully. Of course, there was more to a Super-Hero’s job than to save humans, but Sallie understood Miss. Dark’s point.

“She said it was our fault her husband died,”

“Ohhh…” Meifeng mewed sadly, sympathetic. “She has a grudge against humans, huh…”

“Still, there was no reason for her to destroy the cake,” Sallie hissed bitterly, and both Miss. Dark and Meifeng’s eyes widened.

“ _What?!_ ” They both cried out together. Sallie nodded sadly.

“She hated it that much she slapped the cake, destroying it…it went everywhere…” Sallie bit her lip in pain, devastated. “She could have at least just give it back to me if she didn’t like it…”

Meifeng’s eyes fell, her head hanging.

“Some people are like that, unfortunately,” Miss. Dark said wisely, placing her teacup down and making her way around the counter so that she was on Meifeng and Sallie’s side. She hung an arm around Sallie and Meifeng and pulled them into a hug. “She can go get her cake elsewhere. I think you guys did a wonderful job!” She smiled encouragingly.

Meifeng smiled back, sadly.

“Thanks, Miss. Dark,” She hugged her back. “I just wish we gave it to you instead,”

“What, so it can fall all over me again?” Miss. Dark playfully glared at Sallie, who shook her head with a grin.

“You’re _never_ gonna drop that, are you?”

Meifeng smiled mischievously.

“What, like Miss. Dark’s cake?”

Sallie nudged Meifeng cheekily and they laughed together, the previous black mood gone. Sallie was starting to feel a bit better.

“I need a coffee, I can feel a headache,” Sallie mentioned.

“Sure,” Meifeng and Miss. Dark nodded, and Sallie left the front to the small kitchen behind.

She was so very lucky to have Meifeng and Miss. Dark with her. There had been some very dark times where she would be lost without them. And yes, she was aware that there was nothing she could do about Captain Beauty’s reaction last night, and the fact that their hard-work had been destroyed, but at the end of the day, they tried, they delivered, and even more better, Sallie met Super-Heroes personally, even if a few weren’t so nice. As the kettle began to boil, Sallie began to consider taking Miss. Dark and Meifeng out tonight. She had a lot of sorrow the last few days, with Captain Beauty’s criticism becoming the icing of it all, so it was about time something nice happened to them. Get some good vibes going.

She watched the coffee form into a black liquid as she poured the hot water in her cup, her mind now numbly droning over some nice places to eat.

She was vaguely aware of the chime-bells ringing, a gentle alert of a customer arriving. What she wasn’t expecting was for Meifeng’s usual sweet greeting to end in a hysterical scream. Instantly dropping the kettle, Sallie ran back, hearing Meifeng crying for Sallie. And by the time she had arrived, she saw the towering figure of someone familiar. Meifeng looked traumatized, the stranger alarmed, and Miss. Dark was cautious.

“I’ll get my scythe!” Miss. Dark announced, her dark eyes flaring up, instantly in attack-mode. But Sallie leapt between everyone, her arms out to halt them.

“ _Don’t!_ ” She ordered. She looked up to the stranger and gave him a weak smile. “It’s okay, I know him…”

Earthworm Jim smiled softly in relief.

*

The Super-Hero stared down at the human, observing her intensely.

She was tiny, for a human. Tiny hands wrapped around her teacup, twice as small as Jim’s own hands, cradling her hot cup of coffee, her little cup of ecstasy. Her hair reminded him of the Princess, a long flow of brunette hair, tightly bounded in a thick braid. It always was when she was working at the Bakery. Her hair strictly pulled back, revealing a pretty face, the brightest blue eyes Jim has ever seen. But he could tell they were sad, they didn’t have the sparkle he recalled from the previous night.

Meifeng kept her distance from the Super-Worm, Miss. Dark standing near her, both staring at him in mute-horror. While it shouldn’t be a surprise for Sallie to be able to stand near such a creature, it was still horrifying to see how seemingly _relaxed_ she was.

The pair of the sat in silence for a time, Jim’s bulky stature looking comical against the small round table, looming over Sallie.

As Sallie sipped onto her coffee Jim’s huge fingers began to tap onto the table.

“Sooo….” He started slowly, his eyes roaming around the cute Bakery, aware of Meifeng’s terrified stare and Miss. Dark’s watchful eyes. “About last night-”

“It’s okay,” Sallie replied quickly, holding a hand up. “It wasn’t your fault, it was mine-”

Jim placed a hand on his chest.

“No, no, it wasn’t yer fault! Captain Beauty, she’s-”

“An egotistic bitch?” Miss. Dark interjected, clearly not impressed with whatever excuse Jim had for his fellow comrade. Earthworm Jim looked at Miss. Dark, a little frustrated with constantly being interrupted.

“If Ah could finish-”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Please, go on about how amazingly flawless you Super-Heroes are. Not like you’ve just made a perfectly good human cry her heart out last night,” Miss. Dark sarcastically hissed, folding her arms and turning her back to Earthworm Jim. Meifeng said nothing, glancing at Jim nervously.

Jim’s brows furrowed, but it faded when he felt the tiny hand touching his fist, looking down to see Sallie staring at him.

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry. You don’t need to apologise for what Captain Beauty said,” Sallie shrugged. “I guess not everyone appreciates things at times,”

“The Captain has always been like that,” Jim pointed out.

Sallie couldn’t help but noticed the concerned glance Jim was giving to Meifeng and Miss. Dark. She paused for a moment, knowing that Jim was clearly a little unnerved by the hostile glares. Then she stood up:

“Come to the back with me,” She faced Miss. Dark and Meifeng, who were both silently questioning her. “I need to be alone with him. Keep an eye on the front, okay?”

They both silently nodded and kept their distance from the Earthworm as he walked past them. And thankfully, his departure was beginning to bring back the customers, and soon Meifeng and Miss. Dark got busy serving and talking to them.

Sallie brought Jim to the small front room, a cute rustic room, cosy and tight, with a fireplace in the corner, wicker chairs with plump colourful cushions, an oak coffee-table and plenty of dried-up flowers to decorate the room with. She closed the door behind her, blocking her business for a moment of peace and sat on the sofa. She gently patted the empty seat beside her, and Jim sat down.

“I’m sorry about the girls. They’re a little mad,”

“Yeah, Ah can tell,” Jim glanced over his shoulder, making sure they weren’t listening. “Ah’m just disappointed Captain Beaut didn’t appreciate yer hard-work. That cake was beautiful.”

“I’m glad someone liked it,” Sallie smiled sadly. “Considering how much time we had for it, it was a really well-made cake.” Sallie hung her head slightly. “Thank you for trying to defend me, by the way, when Captain Beauty was screaming at me,”

Jim chuckled softly.

“Ahh, t’was nothin’,”

Sallie’s eyes looked down then, somewhat becoming shy, and finding no words to give to Jim. Strangely, the Super-Worm felt the same. His eyes gazed around the homey décor of the tiny front room. Like children, they went quiet, a little uncertain in what else to say. Then with a couple of pats on his lap, Jim stood up. “Well, Ah should get goin’,”

“Wait-!” Sallie cried out, reaching over and grabbing his arm to stop him. Jim stopped, and saw the shockwave of realization in her features, and she released his arm instantly. “I-I’m sorry! That was rude of me!”

Jim gave her a gentle smile.

“It’s alright,” He sat back down, facing her. “Yer…Yer wanna keep talkin’?”

“I would like that,” Came the response without a second thought. “A-After all, it’s not often I get a Super-Hero coming to visit me. It was very sweet of you to not only defend me last night, but for coming all the way here just to say sorry on behalf of a woman who doesn’t even care about me. I’m sorry for leaving without saying good bye. I just couldn’t bring myself to see you guys again after that,”

“Ah understand,” She watched as elation came into Jim’s eyes. “Also, Ah live in Terlawk,”

Sallie’s eyes widened.

“Y-You do? Where? I’ve never seen you around,”

Jim smirked mischievously then.

“Ahhh, it’s my secret headquarters,” He beamed. “But yer can come visit whenever you like,”

Sallie blinked.

“How can I come visit you if I don’t know where it is?”

“Ah’ll take yer there!”

“But…then it won’t be a secret,”

Jim stalled, uncertain what she was missing.

“What’s yer point?”

Sallie’s eyes set into Jim for a time, trying to understand his confusion, and she eventually laughed nervously.

“I think both of our brains farted,”

Jim howled with laughter, and his contagious laughter began to tickle Sallie, and she began to giggle. Shyly, she brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Y’know, yer have a funny accent,” Jim pointed out, and Sallie nodded.

“British, that’s why,”

“Britland, huh?”

“England,”

“That’s what Ah said,”

“No, you’re fusing Britain and England,”

“Huh?”

“It’s…” Sallie stopped. Her home-country didn’t matter to her anymore. “Never mind,” She smiled gently, finding Jim’s goofy nature a little charming, surprisingly cute. She got cosy on the sofa, resting her elbow on the cushions and cradled her chin with her hand. “So, I’m curious. What happened with you and the Queen Slug in Terlawk all those years ago?”

Jim smiled, genuinely touched to see how interested Sallie was. He took a deep breath, preparing his epic story-telling skills, but Sallie promptly held a finger against his lips, and he frowned in frustration, his irritated gaze demanding an answer for yet another interruption. “Wait!” She piped up, and stood up, approaching the small kitchen, through the door that was tucked under the stairs. “Want a hot drink?”

The Super-Worm blinked, staggered to hear such a small yet kind gesture. He found it peculiar, how this little human was so welcoming and warm towards him, when he was so used to the citizens of Terlawk to avoid him. Already, he could feel a connection with this little human. She would certainly be another wonderful friend for him.

Eagerly, Jim nodded.

*

What was supposed to be a small chat to clear up the darkened clouds of the former night turned into an engrossed conversation about Jim’s adventures.

Jim adored the way Sallie listened, her eyes wide and bright like a fascinated child as he spoke about the dangerous adventures he had done to save his friends, including a Princess, which was evident he was very fond of. He always referred her as ‘The Princess’…wherever she was a Princess or not, Sallie wasn’t too sure, but she was too absorbed with Jim’s story-telling to ask. She loved the stories he was telling, how he narrowly missed acidy potions thrown by the infamous Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, how he defeated a hideous creature called Psycrow multiple times. Sallie had pointed out how brave Jim must have been, considering he is a worm. Jim grinned smugly to see her so amazed with his courage and actions. He spoke with frantic animated hands, emitting strange sound effects and imitating terrible impressions of his enemies, all which made Sallie smirk and, eventually, howl with laughter. Sallie didn’t realise she had edged closer to Jim, her eyes watching him in captivation.

“Oh…” Sallie mewed softly, almost dreamily. “James, you’re so brave. I don’t even know how you can do it,”

Jim grinned, flexing his muscular arms at her.

“Ah couldn’t do it without my Super-Suit, of course,” Ah yes, he mentioned that before. He had told Sallie, in detail, how he become the Super-Hero he was today, how the Super-Suit fell from Space and landed on him, amplifying his intelligence and evolving him into this handsome Super-Worm-

Sallie blinked sweat away from her eyes.

“It’s so impressive!”

Smugly, Jim looked at his knuckles, and then his fingers.

“Heh, yeah, it certainly is,” He rubbed his knuckles onto his chest in a sign of pride, but suddenly his hand snatched Sallie’s hand quicker than an eye-blink. Both had not realised what had happened until it was too late, and lifting Sallie’s hand to Jim’s mouth, a feeble, unprepared kiss on the back of her hand happened. Jim winced, seeing Sallie’s face flare up a bright pink, and he broke the grasp in time, pulling his hand away. “A-Ah’m sorry! That was the suit, I swear!” Sharply, he slapped the back of his hand with his other hand, disciplining it. “Naughty Suit,”

Sallie’s face grew troubled, uncertain whether to take Jim’s excuse seriously. It’s not like it could roam on its own.

“I-It’s fine,” She flustered, covering her mouth shyly. “But thank you,” She added in a smaller voice. “It was sweet,” Sallie paused, a question bothering her at this point. “So…this Princess. What’s her name?”

Jim’s face brightened in glee.

“You know her too?” He piped up in delight. Sallie stalled.

“Well, no…”

“How did you know her name then?”

“I don’t know her name?”

“You said it. Her name is ‘What’s-Her-Name’,”

Sallie wasn’t quick enough to hide the distress in her eyes.

“What are you on about?”

Jim opened his mouth to ask her, but he looked at her expression, and knew for a fact that she had no clue who he was talking about. He calmed down, and began to explain the story of the Princess, called What’s-Her-Name, who was ‘blessed’ with such a cruel name when she was born. He explained her home-planet, Insectica, had different standards in beauty compared to Earth, and so she was announced as the uglier twin compared to her sister, who was-

“Are you serious?” Sallie was unable to contain herself, and Jim was nodded frantically.

“Yes, Queen Slug-For-A-Butt is Princess What’s-Her-Name’s twin sister!”

Sallie tried to process the information, scratching her head.

“That’s complex,”

“It is, but damn, the Princess is so pretty,” Jim sighed dreamily, slumping into the sofa as he thought about her hideously malformed appearance, with her flawless beautiful skin, her large glistening eyes, her endless waterfall of lush crimson hair. The Princess was really stunning, despite the Princess herself not believing so.

Sallie watched the Earthworm stare into space for a time, thinking about the imaginary wedding with the Princess. Then:

“Why not ask her to be your girlfriend?”

Jim swiftly broke from his trance, and his head leaned over to Sallie quickly, stunned by the question. Sallie slowly backed away. “I mean, you clearly like her,”

“I do, I _really_ do!”

“Well, is she aware of your feelings for her?” Sallie reclined back into the sofa, easing a little now. “You _did_ save her. Multiple times,” _Typical Damsel-in-Distress,_ came the bitter thought, and Sallie was taken back by its sudden presence.

“I try…but the Princess always seems a little oblivious,”

“Hmm…” Sallie pondered. “Do you think, perhaps, she’s has had such a terrible upbringing, with the constant fighting against her sister, maybe she _doesn’t_ know what love actually is. She never had the chance to actually _live_ ,”

For a time, Jim stared at Sallie, and the human got concerned in case she said something out of line. But then she saw Jim’s eyes welled up with tears, and she felt cold.

“Y-Yer right!” Jim cried out and began to sob loudly. “It’s such a sad tale! The Princess knows _nothing_ about romance, and life, and love!”

Sallie wasn’t too sure how to respond. It was bizarre, how quickly Jim expressed his emotions. And to think this was the same guy that saved Terlawk, the World _and_ the Universe all in one year… She had expected a more cold, heartless warrior. The Princess was starting to sound more like a typical Super-Hero…

But, Sallie liked that. It was adorable to see that Jim _had_ emotions, even if they were a bit eccentric.

Gently, she placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“It is unfortunate,” She began, gently. “A hard past can do that to people, believe me,” She got front-row seats in that department. “But, it helps us become stronger, helps up cope with distressing situations we once thought we could never get through. The Princess… she isn’t the typical Princess, is she?”

“N-No,” Jim babbled, tears running down his face. “S-She’s amazin’, so beautiful and strong! I-I just wish Ah could win her heart, Ah wish Ah can convince her to like me.”

“You have to give these things time, James,”

“I know! I know!” Jim placed both of his hands on both sides of his wormy head, and pulled them down, stretching his flesh down in distress, his lips and eyelids pulled. “B-But it’s been so long, Miss. Knight!”

“Have _you_ actually _told_ her how you feel?”

“I’ve expressed it-”

“No, James,” Sallie interrupted, a little firmer. She grabbed Jim’s bulky shoulders and made him face her. “I mean _actually_ spoken to her, face-to-face, like us, about your feelings for her?”

Jim said nothing for a time, and when his eyes fell to his lap, Sallie’s heart sank, knowing the answer.

“Maybe she doesn’t take your advances seriously…maybe she _doesn’t_ know how to react to it…”

The Super-Worm looked back at the human, his tears gradually calming down.

“Yer sure know how to understand these things,”

Sallie gave him a small shrug.

“I’m a Romantic. We see and understand these things. And it’s clear _you’re_ a _big_ Romantic. Sometimes its best to get a fresh pair of eyes to observe these things,” Sallie sighed, releasing Jim’s shoulders and sinking back into the sofa. “I’d love to help out, but I shouldn’t get involved. It would be wrong of me. I can only give you advice,”

Jim pouted for a time, tapping his chin as he thought for a moment, his eyes fighting against the various situations he was fabricating, and then he snapped his fingers, the click loud and sudden.

“Ah got it! Yer can help me!” He grabbed Sallie’s hands, scooping them up in his huge palms and held them. “Yer can help me tell her!”

Sallie stared.

“Uh, James, what part of ‘I shouldn’t get involved, it would be wrong of me’ don’t you understand?”

“No, no, I mean you can _help_ me express it, Miss. Knight!” He held a large index finger at her. “Yer can make me a cake for her!”

Sallie shuddered, getting flashbacks of Captain Beauty’s cruel reaction.

“O-Oh-ho, James, I don’t think I should...”

“No, Miss. Knight. Ah _want_ you to! And before yer say a word, I _know_ the Princess will like whatever yer create. Ah’ll help yer with the design! Ah’ll tell yer what she likes! We-We could make this work!”

Overwhelmed by Jim’s enthusiasm, Sallie stammered for a reply. She genuinely thought it would be a bad idea. Earthworm Jim _really_ trusted her in this, and they have only been talking about…a few hours. Sallie examined Jim’s face, his eyes huge with eagerness, a wide smile on his handsome wormy face. And somehow, it broke Sallie’s barrier. She couldn’t say no to that face. He truly believed in her. But…

“J-James. I won’t lie: I’m scared in case I screw up again…”

Jim gave Sallie’s hands a firm squeeze.

“Now, yer listen here! Yer did a fantastic job on that cake! Captain Beauty didn’t like it, but Ah liked it. Very much! It tasted great!”

“You…tasted it?” But how?

“Yeah, I got a load of it on my suit. It was delicious!” He chuckled.

Sallie could feel her eyes well up with tears, sincerely moved by his kind words. And surprisingly, they were encouraging. _The_ Super-Hero of Terlawk _liked_ her cake. Unable to hold his gaze, she shyly looked at her hands, fingers fidgeting.

“That’s…awfully kind of you. You’re so sweet, thank you,”

Earthworm Jim held onto Sallie’s shoulders then, a firm reassuring grip, and for the first time, she felt safe, complete and utter serenity. He didn’t say anything for a time, as if expecting Sallie to react to his comradely action, and when she did finally met his gaze, she saw him smile. Something about that smile was so comforting.

“Yer’ll help me with the Princess, right?” He asked then, while his voice still its chirpy, happy-self, Sallie noticed the hint of pleading, and his eyes were begging. Sallie was still struggling internally whether it would be the right thing or not, but already she spoke:

“I’ll do what I can,” She gave him a small smile, and those small words were all what Jim needed. He suddenly enveloped the small human in his huge arms and held her into a appreciative embrace. She was certain she heard the Earthworm whisper a ‘thank you’, his voice so endearing and grateful, and Sallie found herself unable to change her mind and convince herself otherwise.

She embraced him back.  


End file.
